More Than Friends
by funlover1814
Summary: This is not really legennd of zelda,this is a book i made and it's yaoi, you must read i promise you wont regret
1. Chapter 1

Once there was a boy named Blake and his childhood friend, Zack. Blake is currently twenty-two years old and Zack is about eighteen years old. Blake was always taller, more muscular, and more handsome looking than Zack. He had black hair and brown eyes and was very good with the females, in the other hand Zack was a little shorter than Blake and was just skinny but not really muscular and was cuter looking than Blake. He had Blond hair and gold color eyes and wasn't very good with the ladies. There personalities were very different, Blake was the social type and Zack was the shy type. Blake and Zack both lived together in a two bedroom apartment. Blake would go to work and Zack would go to university, go home to clean and cook, and do some errands for the apartment. It was exactly how a couple would live but they never thought of it that way. It was another ordinary day, Zack got up and change and went to the kitchen to cook, he was making eggs, bacon, and hash browns for Blake and himself. When he finished he set up the table all nice and served a cup of coffee for Blake.

"Blake get up, breakfast is ready!" shouted Zack.

"Five more minutes." Complained his beloved friend.

"Hurry up before it gets cold." Said Zack.

"Fine." Responded Blake.

Blake got up and changed as quickly as possible. When he finished changing he rush to the kitchen table to eat breakfast with Zack. When he looked at the food that Zack made he was drooling. Zack noticed and chuckled a little.

"Stop drooling and eat it already." Said Zack Smiling.

"Haha, your right." Said Blake all embarrassed.

After breakfast Blake got up and left, leaving Zack to clean his mess. Zack sighed and thought to himself. What a messy man, what am I going to do with him? When he finished cleaning up he went to his room and checked the time. It was still too early to go to school, so he decided to go back to sleep. There was a sunlight reflecting on his face which woke him up. What time is it? He wondered, it was Eight o'clock in the morning. When he saw the time he gasped and putted his shoes and got his car keys and wallet and went to his car. He was all thinking to himself, Oh no! I'm late for school, how did I overslept! Once he arrived at school he apologized to his teacher at the end of class. His teacher was forgiveful but told him don't let it happen again. It was noon and Zack was almost finish on making dinner and was humming all happily setting up the table. I bet Blake is going to be happy when he finds out what I made today for dinner, thought happily to himself. Blake favorite food was spicy curry with white rice. When he finished setting up the table he waited for Blake to come home. Two hours past so he decide to text Blake. But before he did, he heard the door unlocked. When he saw Blake come inside he saw a woman with him all drunk. He was surprise to see Blake in that condition with a woman and how drunk he was with her.

"Blake…..who's that?" Zack hesitated asking.

"A friend." Smirked Blake.

"What is she doing here?" Questioned Zack.

"Why do you think?" Responded Blake but in a rude way.

Zack could not believe on what he was hearing his beloved friend saying. For some reason Zack felt a pain in his heart, not knowing why there was pain. Out of nowhere Zack pulled Blake away from the woman.

"Sorry but you have to go." Said Zack seriously.

"Huh?!" Said the woman and Blake.

"Whatever, I can find someone else." Said the woman all angrily.

When the woman finally left. Blake looked at Zack all mad. Zack was shocked when he saw Blake look at him like that.

"Why did you tell her to leave?" Asked Blake with anger.

"I can't let you have sex with a woman you just met in a bar, I'm guessing that was where you were at." Argued Zack.

"My love life has nothing to do with you, so stop sticking your nose into other people bossiness." Said Blake.

"I just don't want you to make a mistake, especially if you're drunk!" Said Zack all hurt by the comment Blake told him.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Said Blake walking towards his bedroom.

"But we're not finish talking." Stated Zack.

"We are now." Responded Blake.

After Blake said that he slam the bedroom door. Zack was angry and hurt forgetting that his friend was drunk and stomped to his room and tried to sleep. Good thing tomorrow is Saturday, I don't have to get up and cook for Blake. (Saturday and Sunday is when they both have days off.)

Thanks for reading,stick around for chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

It was Saturday morning and Zack woke up, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, everything seemed perfect. But then he remembered what happened last night. He got out of bed scared to see how Blake was going to react. What do I do?! Panicked Zack. Zack and Blake never really fought, so Zack doesn't really know what to do in these kind of situations. I know! I'll just apologize! Said to himself. So, he got up and open his bed room door and entered Blake's room. When he entered Blake's room, he found him sleeping on his bed. Zack walked up to the sleeping man and sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked at Blake's face and thought he was attractive for a moment and started to touch his fluffy black hair. Blake moved a little but went straight back to sleep. Zack stopped touching his hair and started to touch his face. Stroking his thumb against Blake's cheek and accidently touched his lip. That made him blush. Why is my heart beating very fast? Suddenly, Blake woke up.

"Zack what are you doing?" Questioned Blake.

"Ahh, I just came to apologize for yesterday." Panicked Zack.

"What happened yesterday?" Questioned Blake again.

"N-Nothing important." Said Zack.

There was silence in the room. Blake got up and decided to change, not caring if his friend was with him. While Blake was changing his shirt, Zack couldn't help but look at his body while he was changing. Blake notice and smirked. He lean to Zack's face. Zack look up at his face. Blake was staring into his eyes. Zack started to blush.

"Do you like my body." Teased the shirtless man.

"N-No!" Responded Zack with his face all red.

"Just kidding, you don't have to be all serious." Chuckled Blake putting his shirt on.

"Whatever! I'm going to go back to bed." Said Zack.

"Wait." Said Blake holding his arm.

"What?" Asked Zack.

"Let's go out, since I have nothing to do today." Smiled Blake.

"Ok." Zack said smiling back.

After they were both finish changing and getting their personal belongings. They headed to Blake's car. They both agreed to go to the mall. It was a good day to go to the mall, since Blake already got his paycheck. When they arrived at the mall, they were walking around and buying clothes. Blake and Zack were hungry after walking around for a while. So they decided to eat.

"I know this fancy restaurant, want to go try it." Asked Blake.

"Sure." Zack responded.

When they were walking towards the exit of the mall. Some girls from the mall came up to them but was only focused on Blake. The girls were asking for Blake's number. Zack's heart started to hurt again but he didn't understand why. Why does my heart hurt when I see him with other woman? He asked himself. Blake notice he was spacing out.

"Hey Zack, are you ok?" Asked Blake all concerned.

"I have to go!" Yelled Zack.

After Zack said that, he ran outside of the mall. Blake was all confused. Why did he ran away? Questioned Blake. The girls didn't really care if Zack ran away, they only cared about Blake. The girls were asking him to hang out with them. But, of course he refused. "Sorry, maybe next time" Blake said to the girls. The girls all whined and left. Blake got his cell phone and texted Zack "Where are you?" "Walking home." Responded Zack. "Stay where you are, I'll come and get you." Texted back Blake. "What about the girls?" Texted Zack. "I left them." Texted back Blake. When Zack saw the text his heart stop hurting and he was kind of happy that Blake left the girls. But was worried on how he was going to explain why he left. Finally Blake went to his car and went to look for Zack which didn't take long, since he didn't walk that far. When Zack entered Blake's car, there was silence. Zack was worried if he was mad at him.

"Why did you run?" asked Blake.

"I thought….you wanted to hang out with them instead of me." Said Zack.

"You're such a little kid." Said Blake laughing.

"No I'm not!" Said Zack blushing.

"Still want to go to the restaurant?" Asked Blake.

"Yes." Zack said.

When they arrived at the restaurant they both ate stake and drink one class of wine. Blake could handle it since he is a heavy drinker but Zack couldn't handle it and became drunk. Zack was talking about random things which made Blake laugh a lot. When they were finished, Blake help Zack go to the car. Finally they arrived at there apartment. They went in the living room. Zack was still drunk. Zack went next to Blake and Touch his face and hair with his hands.

"Why are you handsome…Hiccup." Said Blake.

"Hahaha, I just am." Said Blake chuckling.

"You know what's weird…Hiccup." Said Zack.

"What?" said Blake smiling.

"Every time I see you with someone, my heart hurts." Said Zack.

Zack past out after saying that. Blake stared blankly at Zack. He couldn't believe Zack said that. "Does Zack like me? What am I thinking, of course he doesn't. I mean we are both men." Blake was think to himself. Blake fell asleep without noticing.

Thanks for Reading, chapter 3 will be out soon.


End file.
